Das Nickerchen
by artificus
Summary: Nach wenig Schlaf und harter Arbeit will Jim sich einfach nur mal kurz in einem der Langboote ausruhen...


Jim gähnte.

Dann stand er unter Schmerzen auf. Das stundenlange Deckschrubben und auf den Knien herum rutschen forderten ihren Tribut.

Sein Rücken war verspannt, die Knie aufgescheuert und Arme uns Schultern vor Anstrengung erschöpft.

Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so sehr nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen zum schlafen gesehnt.

In diesem Moment kam John Silver, der alte Cyborg, an Deck.

"Immer noch nicht fertig?!" fragte er wirsch.

Jim konnte nur erschöpft den Kopf schütteln und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

"Na dann beeil' dich! Danach warten ein paar Säcke Fleischkartoffeln darauf geschält zu werden" sagte er mit freundlicherem Ton. Langsam bekam Jim das Gefühl, dass es dem Cyborg Spaß machte ihn in dieser Art und Weise zu quälen.

Immer, wenn Jim fast mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, kam Silver und gab ihm eine noch anstrengendere Arbeit oder ließ ihn dieselbe noch einmal tun. Je mehr sich Jim dabei mit dem Cyborg anlegte, desto mehr musste er am Ende schuften.

Doch diesmal nicht.

Er hatte viel zu lang gebraucht um das Deck zu schrubben, allerdings nur weil er, während der Cyborg in der Kombüse zu tun hatte, die Fleischkartoffeln bereits geschält hatte. Solange der alte Cyborg nicht in den Laderaum ging, würde er glauben, Jim wäre bei der Arbeit. Erst in vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden würde er nach ihm sehen.

Als Silver unter Deck verschwunden war musste Jim unweigerlich lächeln. Vorfreude stieg ihn ihm auf, bei dem Gedanken, dass er jetzt Zeit hatte endlich ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.

"He, Schiffsssjunge!" fauchte eine garstige Stimme hinter ihm. Jim zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Über ihm stand Scroop und funkelte ihn mit seinen gelben Insekten Augen giftig an.

"Du hasst da wass überssehen!" fuhr er fort und spuckte eine dunkle, zähe Masse direkt neben Jim auf das Deck.

Jim war mittlerweile so schlau sich nicht mit diesem Spinnentier anzulegen, also blieb er stumm und erwiderte nur seinen bösen Blick. Scroop lachte daraufhin nur sein heiseres, gemeines Lachen und ging wieder unter Deck.

Erst als er verschwunden war, wagte es Jim aufzuatmen. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass Silver sich für ihn eingesetzt und dem Halunken eingebleut hatte ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Aber Jim hielt sich nicht lang mit diesen Gedanken auf. Er war zu müde.

Er schrubbte noch schnell den Rest des Decks und schlich sich danach leise unter Deck. Er begab sich jedoch nicht in die Mannschaftsquartiere - dort hätte Silver ihn sofort entdeckt - sondern in den Hangar zu den Langbooten und achtete dabei darauf, sich von niemandem sehen zu lassen.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in eines der Fahrzeuge fallen und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Als John Silver wieder hinunter in die Kombüse ging, machte er einen Abstecher in den Laderaum um neues Heizöl für den Ofen zu holen.

Als er den Laderaum betrat wurde er jedoch stutzig. In zwei großen Bottichen lagen die frisch geschälten Fleischkartoffeln fein säuberlich aufgestapelt.

Silver lachte leise, als er daran dachte, wie er sich darüber geärgert hatte, dass der Junge da oben nicht voran kam.

Er konnte es Jim nicht übel nehmen und beschloss die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Jim wurde durch ein lautes Quietschen geweckt.

Als er die Augen öffnete, schwirrte ein pinker Blop wild über ihm herum und quiekte vergnügt.

"Ist gut morph... Ich bin ja wach" sagte Jim verschlafen und griff spielerisch nach dem Formwandler um ihn einzufangen.

Jedoch waren seine Bewegungen direkt nach dem Aufwachen sehr langsam und er erwischte ihn nicht.

Morph gluckste zufrieden und schoss dann durch die Tür aus dem Hangar hinaus.

Jim rieb sich die Augen. Zum Glück hatte Morph ihn geweckt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Silver würde ihm mit Sicherheit den Kopf abreißen, wenn er ihn hier unten beim Schlafen erwischte -

Er hielt inne. Auf dem Gang vom Maschinenraum hinunter zum Hangar hörte er Morphs Quietschen und den charakteristischen Schritt eines gesunden Beines und einer Cyborg-Prothese.

Jim verzog das Gesicht. Der einzige Weg nach oben war versperrt.

_Morph, du Verräter..._

"Hatte ich dir nicht einen Job gegeben?!" rief Silver als er den verschlafenen Jim in einem der Langboote hocken sah.

Jims Gedanken waren nach dem kleinen Nickerchen schwerfällig und er fühlte sich noch müder als zuvor.

"Ich... erm... ich wollte mir nur mal die Langboote anschauen" sagte er und klopfte auf die Konsole des Langbootes. Jedoch musste er sich schon nach der Hälfte des Satzes ein Gähnen verkneifen, was ihm nur dürftig gelang.

"Achso..." erwiderte Silver und zog skeptisch eine Braue nach oben. Jim ließ den Kopf hängen wie ein schuldbewusstes Kind. Jetzt gäb's eine Abreibung... wahrscheinlich in Form von noch mehr Arbeit und zusätzlichen Nachtschichten.

"Raus da!"

Jim kletterte unbeholfen aus dem Boot.

"Du wolltest dir also die Langboote anschauen" wiederholte Silver streng und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Jim nickte nur betreten und bereitete sich innerlich schon einmal darauf vor fertig gemacht zu werden.

"Bist du schon mal mit so einem Ding gefahren?"

Die Strenge war vollkommen aus Silvers Stimme verschwunden.

Jim traf die Frage völlig unvorbereitet und er verstand zunächst nicht, wie sie überhaupt gemeint war.

"Nein... erm, doch. ja. Schon ein zwei mal."

"Tja, da ich im Moment ohnehin nichts für dich zu tun hab, könnte ich dir ein paar Dinge beibringen, die jeder Seemann wissen sollte"

Jim ächzte innerlich auf. Nicht wieder Märchenstunde. Er hasste das. Er würde lieber nochmal das Deck schrubben anstatt sich hier im Hangar jedes Schräubchen des Langbootes einzeln von dem Cyborg erklären zu lassen.

"Dann zeig mal was du kannst!" sagte Silver und öffnete mit einem Hebel die Luke des Schiffs, so dass das Licht des sich neigenden Tages den Hangar erfüllte.

Jim blickte zuerst überrascht nach draußen, dann sah er Silver mit großen Augen an. Dieser grinste nur.

"Na mach schon! Nimm das Seil da und hilf mir das Boot nach unten zu lassen"

"Aye, Sir!" erwiderte Jim grinsend und tat wie ihm geheißen.


End file.
